Am I a Person
by MoonlightSnow's Mystery
Summary: This is about Naruto being sold to Sasuke and Itachi as a slave. Will they realize that he is a person too or will Naruto just be used as a toy that can be thrown away? This story will contain Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so as a lot of you know FanFiction is cracking down on the lemon stuff. So I have rewritten all of this and deleted scenes to match what they want. If you want to view my content and you are 18yrs or older you can check out my full stories on . I will put my user name on my profile so you all can find me if wanted. And I am also going to look into getting a LiveJournal so if I do I will put that there as well. Thanks for the understanding!**

**Oh and you may have noticed that I changed the stories title also. It was The Sex Slave is a Person but to make it more appropriate I changed it. Also if you have read this story before you may notice other scene changes within the 1****st**** few chapters because I might as well fix up spelling mistakes as I see them and change some conversations so it flows a little bit better. But I'm going to try to leave the chapters untouched…. no matter how much I want to change them lol. Just note that from chapter 1,2,3,&4 to my latest chapter 5 there was a 2 year gap in my writing.**

**Anyways thanks if you actually read all that! Now on to the story!**

**Just to let readers know, this story will contain some language and heavy yaoi scenes between Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. If you don't like, then please don't read.**

I was scared.

Just a week ago, I had been free and unknowing of my horrid future.

Now, I was being led to a stage were I would be auctioned off and sold as a slave. I was being led to the stage with tightly chained hands and all I had on was a dog collar and thong underwear. And I was a guy, so that was extremely uncomfortable and I might have well been naked because it sure didn't hide much.

Some men had captured me about six days ago...

_**Flashback...**_

I was walking home after leaving my best friend's house (aka Shikamaru). I knew it was late but it didn't really bother me. I live just five blocks away from Shikamaru in my own apartment.

As I was walking, I was just thinking about the fun day I just had. Shikamaru, a few other friends from school, and me had went to the beach since it was Saturday, so of course no school. It was a pretty hot day so spending a day at the beach was a perfect way to beat the heat. About five or six o'clock we decided to eat at a ramen shop- my favorite- and then we all left.

Well I went back to Shikamaru's and we ended up playing some video games and before I knew it, it was 11:45, almost midnight. So I said bye to Shikamaru and was heading back home.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice that there were a group of guys following me until it was too late.

One grabbed me from behind and started dragging me into the alley. Of course I started screaming and struggling, but only for a second before a gag was put in my mouth and the others were holding me down as they tied my hands and legs. It was too dark to make out their faces but soon it didn't matter that I couldn't see them because a blindfold was put on. I was completely helpless and at their mercy, which I didn't think they had any.

One of them said, "Man we're going to get some damn good money off of this sexy one! If we weren't about to get good money off of him I would want to have our way with him right here and now!" A few of them agreed and then a strange smelling cloth was placed over my nose. I had to breath and in doing so, I took in whatever chemical was on that rag.

After that I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a dark cage, confused and alone. Later I was told of my fate of being sold to this sex company and what I was going to be used for. My attackers had sold me to some kind of big underground sex company and now it was going to sell me to gain a profit. The past week has felt like centuries. This place was my own little personal hell. I had been barely given any food or water, never went outside, and was stripped of my dignity until I didn't even feel like a person anymore.

_**End Flashback...**_

I felt sick as I saw the back of the stage and I cold hear another bid going on.

Once that person was sold I was led up the steps and pushed/dragged out to the center of the stage.

I heard the announcer say, "Oh and for a special treat tonight, this hot blonde is a fresh, tight virgin. You can just imagine how this teen's hole is, so lets start the price at $500,000."

I heard the prices go more and more up in the back of my mind, but I felt too sick and dizzy to fully listen. I was shaking in fear and the men on stage kept on coming up and messing with me. They would push me and rub their hands all over me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to be back home with my friends and carefree life, not in this hell.

I tried to look out to the audience but it was so dark I couldn't really make out much; all the focus and lights were on me. I felt dirty and awkward being basically naked in front of a dark room where I couldn't even see the people.

I knew the price was high, but I didn't focus until all fell silent and the announcer said shocked, "$10 million?" I paled, especially when he said sold. $10 million! Now I felt even sicker.

How could someone pay that much on me? How could someone even have that much money to spend!

I felt a tug on my chains and I was being led back off sage, my owner would come get me in the back.

When I got back there the company's owner, a guy that reminded me of a snake, was standing there. He said, "You sure are a lucky whore. The guys that bought you are from the wealthiest, highest family in almost the whole country. You better behave yourself. You..." and he was cut off by the door opening.

There stood two similar looking guys. They both had pale, smooth, flawless skin, dark black with almost a bluish tint hair, and dark eyes. The difference between the two was one of them was a few years older looking and so he was taller and had longer hair that was barely pulled back in a ponytail.

The owner said, "Uchiha-sans. Welcome and thank you for purchasing our merchandise. He will be a pleasurable one for you."

Their eyes both fell on me and my heart stopped beating. The older one turned away to sign some papers, but the younger one kept looking all over me. Then his dark eyes met my blue ones. I didn't dare move and I knew I was trembling in pure fear.

After the paperwork was done, one of the men walked over to me and attached a leash to my collar but he kept my hands bound in chains. He led me over and handed the leash to the older one and handed the key to him as well.

He smirked at me and I let my eyes fall to the ground. Then they led me out the door, down the hall, and outside to an awaiting limo.

They opened the door and pushed me in. The door closed after they got in seated across from me and the car started driving.


	2. The Car Ride

_**Thank you for the reviews! I tried to get the second part up as fast as I could. So here it is... I hope you like it.**_

_**The Car Ride:**_

My heart was beating so fast and I was keeping my eyes downcast.

I jumped when the older one said, "Look up at us slave," and winced when he said the slave part. I looked up and saw that they held lust in their eyes as they roamed my body.

"We sure did picked out a hot one, didn't we Sasuke," asked the older one.

Sasuke replied, "Yea we did Itachi. The blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice toned body."

Itachi said, "Ya there's just one problem. Take off the clothing slave. I want to see my full purchase."

They both sat there with smirks. I couldn't believe this was happening, I didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have? A defiant thought rose but he must of seen it in my face because he said, "If you know what's good for you, you will do as I say."

I dropped my head, closed my eyes, and took a breath and released it. I grabbed the top of the 'clothing' and began pulling it off. When it came to my knees, I had a problem. Both of my hands were still bound in chains, so I had to lift up my legs and tuck them a little to get it off and I know I gave them a good flash doing that move.

I looked at them after that demand was done and saw they both were hard and looked like they wanted to devour me.

Itachi said, "He's got good size. Not too big, not too small. And that ass of his looks perfect for a good time."

Sasuke said, "Itachi can I get him tonight?"

Itachi answered, "No I'm older so I get first."

Sasuke whined and said, "Ah, come on Itachi. I've never taken someone's virginity before and after you do him he won't be as tight. I'm smaller so it still will feel like his first time when you do him."

Itachi thought about it and I thought it was sick how they were talking about doing me and arguing about who would take me first… tonight! Itachi said, "Ok Sasuke, I'll let you have him tonight but I get a blow-job first."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Ok deal. Thanks Nii-san."

Itachi said, "Ok slave. You heard that, so get on your knees in front of me," and he began to unbuckle his pants and slip them down to his ankles.

I was shocked. I can't believe he wants me to do that now, in the car, with his brother watching! Then he pulled down his boxers and it was huge! There was no way I was going to suck some guy's penis. It's just wrong and sick!

He saw that I wasn't moving so he reached over and grabbed my collar. He yanked me off my seat and my knees landed hard in front of him. He pulled my collar down to where his length was touching my mouth and said, "Suck slave!"

_**Sexy Time: Due to Fanfiction policies I can't have this content here. So if you are 18 years or older go to my profile and check out my story on a different site. Sorry!**_

Itachi said pleased and a little breathless, "That was the best blow-job ever. god it felt so good!"

And he pulled up his underwear, pants and redid his belt. I stayed there in front of him on my knees in shock.

Then Itachi laughed and said, "So Sasuke, how long have we been parked at the house?"

Sasuke said, "About five minutes, but the show was to good to stop watching," then he grabbed my leash and said, "and I'm hard now, so I'm going to go have my fun now with our new pet."

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Toy or Person?

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So here's my next Chapter, hope you like it ^-^**

_Then Itachi laughed and said, "So Sasuke, how long have we been parked at the house?"_

_Sasuke said, "About five minutes, but the show was to good to stop watching," then he grabbed my leash and said, "and I'm hard now, so I think I'm going to go have my fun now with our new pet."_

...

He pulled on the leash and I had to get up and follow him out of the car.

The house was huge! They really were rich. Now I could see how they had that much money to spend. Of course why they would spend it on me was still not making sense.

He led me up the steps, through the door, and up the stairs inside. Everything was highly glamorous inside, and almost everything was white or crystal. I suddenly felt really dirty and wished I could take a shower to wash away the shame. I felt really awkward too because now I was completely naked so I was glad no one was around to see me. He stopped at a door and opened it.

It was his bedroom and my stomach dropped. We walked in and he closed the door and said, "Go sit on the bed," and I did so as he took off his shoes and socks. The first thing I noticed was this wasn't a white room; it was mainly black with some red and blue. I instantly relaxed a little bit because all of the white in the rest of the house was making me feel so uncomfortable and inferior.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to me and I noticed was shaking again. After what his bother did, I was so scared of what he was going to do to me.

He saw this and he placed a hand gently on the side of my face and turned it so I was facing him. He studied me for a few seconds and looked into my eyes. Then he leaned in and gently kissed me. I flinched at first contact and then I was shocked by the gentleness of the action. It was a short sweet kiss, and I got a sense that it was his way of saying everything would be all right. His mouth felt warm and reassuring on mine that felt so cold and frightened.

When he pulled back he gave a soft smile and said, "It will be ok. You don't have to be scared. I'm not as demanding as my brother and I will try to make it hurt as less as possible so you can enjoy this too."

I was so glad he was being nice and said, "Thank you...ahh...Master?"

He replied, "Oh you can just call me Sasuke, I like that better. But still call Itachi 'Master', he likes the whole hardcore dominating thing, as you have discovered."

I smiled and said, "Ya I kinda did figure that out. Thanks."

I was glad, because he was actually relaxing me a bit just by talking kindly to me. I hadn't had that in a while. And he was treating me like a person, not just an object to be used and thrown away.

"So I bet you're dying to get these things off," he said and unlatched the leash and tossed it somewhere and then he unlocked the chains and discarded them as well. I rubbed my hands because they had gotten sore from being yanked around all the time. And when the leash came off I didn't feel like a dog or and animal anymore. It felt so good to have them off both physically and mentally and I said, "Thank you so much Sasuke. It feels so good to have them off."

He smiled and said, "So what's your name?"

I replied, "It's Naruto."

He said, "I'm going to call you Naruto, instead of slave, I think it's better that way. You are still a person and I am going to treat you as such."

I was so happy! I gave a huge smile and I couldn't contain myself from tears running down my face. He concerningly asked, "Are you ok? Did I say something that upset you?"

I replied, "No not at all... I'm just so happy now. You have no idea how much that means to me, that you're treating me like a person. These are just... I don't know... tears of happiness I guess."

He smiled and leaned towards me and he kissed and licked the tears away and said, "Well I'm glad that I made you so happy." I was blushing because of this sweet action and he said, "You know Naruto, you really are hot."

I blushed even more at the comment and he leaned in and kissed me. But it was different than the last time, he didn't pull back.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entry and I opened my mouth. His tongue came in and he began to lick and suck everything he could, as if he wanted to memorize every part of my mouth. I timidly began to lick back and soon we were deeply kissing one another.

My heart was racing but it wasn't because I was scarred, it was because I was actually enjoying this. His tongue felt so good on mine and I wanted more. I didn't think I was gay, but maybe I am. Sasuke is pretty hot and he was really nice to me. And I couldn't deny that I was getting turned on by this make-out session. Maybe 'tonight' wasn't going to be that bad after all.

He turned and twisted to where I was laying on my back and he was straddling me. Then he broke the kiss, only to start licking and sucking on my neck.

I gasped at the sensation and he licked his was down to my chest. He took one of my nipples and swirled his tongue around it and sucked it. I moaned and I could feel him as he smiled. Once that one was a hard nub he moved to the neglected one and did the same to it.

Once done, he licked his way down my abs and he kissed and sucked on them one by one.

He continued his trail and dipped his tongue in my belly button earning another gasp. He went all the way down to where he was just above my now erect penis. He stopped and gave a kiss on the tip and I was squirming underneath him.

Then he began to pull off his shirt to reveal a well-toned body, followed by taking off his pants and boxers. I let my eyes scan his body then looked up at his face and he smiled and he came up to my ear.

He licked my ear lobe earning another moan and shiver from me and he said seductively, "Do you like what you see?"

I had to find my voice and said, "Yes Sasuke. You're perfect."

Sasuke said, "Good because I was thinking the same about you."

A blush spread across my face at the comment and I knew I defiantly without a doubt liked Sasuke.

Then he went back down letting his hand slid across my chest, down my abs, and stopped where he left off earlier. His mouth was close to my throbbing erection and he breathed hot air on it. I gasped and squirmed underneath him and he look up at me and said seductively, "So do you want this Naruto?"

I said begging, "Yes. Please Sasuke, I want you."

_**Sexy Time: Due to Fanfiction policies I can't have this content here. So if you are 18 years or older go to my profile and check out my story on a different site. Sorry!**_

He pulled back at the warning and I gave a whimper. He chuckled and said, "Sorry, I can't have you cum just yet. I'm glad you enjoyed that though. But I want us to cum together, ok."

I nodded my head in understanding. He grabbed a bottle of something and squired some clear liquid in his hand. He saw my confused look and he said, "This is lubricant. It will make it easier on you."

Then it hit me what he was about to do and fear flashed across me. He must have seen the fear because he touched my face gently and said, "It's ok Naruto. I promise I will go slow and make it as less pain as possible. But it will feel real good after a while, I promise. Right now I'm just going to stretch you. Are you ready?"

I nodded and said, "I trust you Sasuke. I'm ready."

_**Sexy Time: Due to Fanfiction policies I can't have this content here. So if you are 18 years or older go to my profile and check out my story on a different site. Sorry!**_

He rolled over to the side and wrapped his arms around me. I turned to where I was facing him and he gently kissed me on the forehead and he whispered, "That was amazing Naruto." I was so tired and all I could get out was, "Thank you Sasuke...I..." and then I drifted off to sleep.

**So I hope you liked it... please review :D**


	4. The Angel

**Sorry it took so long to type up. I had typed the story one day and I guess in between the time that I started typing and when I was done and saving it the site logged me off. So when I tried to save it said that I had to be logged in so it didn't save any of it. I felt like crying (I think I did a little) and there was no way of recovering what I had typed. So I had to retype it and try to remember how I had exactly written. I still don't feel like this is the way I had it down originally and I wish all of you could have read the perfect way I had it to begin with... :( I feel like crying again T-T**

**.**

**.**

I woke up that morning and the first thing that I noticed was I was not on the hard, stone floor that I had been waking up on for the past week. Was all of that just a bad dream?...No... Wait this isn't my room...where am I? Then I felt an arm around me and I immediately tensed up. What's going on... who's arm is around me?...

Then it hit me and I began to remember what had happened the day before. So this was Sasuke's arm. The second I thought of Sasuke I couldn't help but let a small simile and blush grace my face. Sasuke. Thinking of last night made me smile. I think I am in love with Sasuke. It's funny how just one night with him had made me from being straight to gay... or maybe it just took the right person to make me who I am and always was.

Sasuke. He had been so nice to me last night and so gentle. I turned my head to that I could look at him. He was still asleep. Watching him sleep I really began to notice just how beautiful Sasuke truly was. I watch and felt as his chest moved up and down with steady breathing. His skin was so flawless and smooth and it looked like it was glowing in the morning light. Then my eyes traveled to his pink lips that held no expression since he was sleeping but yet held all the grace and beauty of the world. Then I noticed how long his eyelashes were as they gently were closed together. He was like a sleeping angel.

Then he began to stir from his sleep. His eyelashes moved and his eyes slowly open. When he saw me his lips that were holding no expression turned into a smile and he said "Good morning Naruto." My heart was racing because now I was looking into the angel's eyes and he was looking into mine. I smiled and replied back, "Good morning Sasuke."

I then felt his had move up and down my back in a gentle motion. Then I realized that me and Sasuke were both still completely naked from last night. Some of the night's details began to flash in my mind and I began to blush. Sasuke noticed this and asked, "What is it love?"

"Oh I was just remembering how wonderful last night was."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush and he said, "Last night was wonderful. It was one of the best nights of my life."

I laid my head on his chest and he brought a hand up to my hair and began to stroke it. I sighed with content and closed my eyes. It felt so good and relaxing. I could hear the steady beat of his heart and I could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing chest. I felt like I could go back to sleep like this.

He then said, "Naruto? Can I ask you something?"

I look up into his eyes and say, "Sure, what is it?" He then broke eye contact and he looked uneasy. I began to wonder what he is about to ask me for him to suddenly be acting so unsure.

"Last nigh... Uhhhh... You did want that to happen...right? I guess what I am asking is, you didn't do that just because you felt like I was forcing you into it... did you?"

I thought for a moment on how I wanted to explain how I felt and replied, "To tell you the truth when I first came to your room I was so scared and terrified of what you were going to do to me. I didn't want what I thought and knew what was to come."

He looked into my eyes and I saw his were filled with tears of sorrow and regret and he said, "Naruto I am so sorry. I should have not done that to you and forced myself on you like that. I just... I just..." I interrupted and said, "Wait let me finish. I was scared and didn't want it at first but then you were so nice and gentle with me. In fact, I want to thank you for being that gentle, it made it a lot easier on me. I wanted you Sasuke. I wanted last night to happen. So don't regret anything about last night... because I wouldn't change a single thing about it. Sasuke, I think I..." and then I stopped because I wasn't sure if I was allowed to say this.

He smile and said, "You can continue, I wont get mad. Say what you were about to say."

I continued, "Sasuke, I think I am falling in love with you."

He smiled and leaned down towards me and gave me a sweet, simple kiss. He said, "I think I have fallen in love with you too Naruto."

We laid like that for a little bit longer in each other's peaceful embrace. Then he said, "Ok I guess we better get up and get dressed now. Although I wish I could just lay here with you all day."

He then slid over to the edge and got up. I did the same but when I put weight on my legs, I felt a sharp pain go up my back. I gasped in pain and sat back down on the bed."

Sasuke look worried and asked, "Are you ok?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine Sasuke. I'm just a little bit sore is all."

He then said, "I'm sorry this is all my fault. I should have gone slower and been easier on you."

"No don't be sorry. You prepared me well but this was to be expected since it was my first time and all. In fact I know it would be a lot worse right now if it hadn't been you. You were very gentle and took a lot of time preparing me. Thank you." I then gave him a reassuring kiss.

He then smiled and said, "Well I guess I will go get both of our clothes. I will be right back." I watched him as he walked away and in a few minutes he was back dressed and carrying my clothes.

He handed me a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had some sort of symbol on it. I was so overjoyed that I was actually getting clothes; it had been a while since I was able to put on some decent amount of cover. I put on the jeans and after I put on the t-shirt I asked Sasuke with curiosity, "Hey what does the symbol on this shirt stand for?"

"It's the Uchiha crest symbol. It stands for our family."

I thought for a moment and said, "Well if this stands for your family then I'm proud to have it on. Because... that means that I'm yours Sasuke."

He smiled, leaned in and kissed me and then said, "If you put it that way, that means that I am proud to have you Naruto. I love you."

I blushed again (seems like I always do that around Sasuke) and he said, "You truly are beautiful Naruto."

We sat in each other's quiet presence for a moment and then Sasuke said, "I hate to break this peaceful moment but I have something to discuss with you."

I looked at him questionably and he continued, "It's about Itachi."

The second I heard his name I froze up and my heart began to race. I had forgotten about him... about what he made me do... about what he's going to do to me. I began to panic.

Sasuke saw this and immediately tried to comfort me by placing his hand on the side of my face. "Shhhh, don't worry Naruto. What I wanted to say is I'm going to try to convince Itachi to just let me have you, instead of our original plan to share you. We didn't really see the need to have two pets so we decided to just get one. But I think if I explain to him why, he will understand and just get his own. OK?"

On the inside I was still panicking but I knew this was all Sasuke could do for now so I nodded and said, "I trust you Sasuke. What ever happens, happens."

Sasuke smiled and said, "You really are amazing Naruto... Ok, come on let's go get some breakfast."

So we got up and left his room and I followed him through his house. His house really was giant; I don't see how he can manage to find his way around without a map. If I have to navigate it on my own, I might have to ask Sasuke for a map. The mental image of me asking Sasuke for a map of his house made me kinda giggle and lighten up my mood.

When we reached the kitchen we sat down at the table. The food smelled really good and I realized just how hungry I was. I hadn't had a decent meal either in a while. I didn't recognize any of it though, and as Sasuke got his plate, I just sat their not knowing what to get. Sasuke saw my puzzlement and said, "All of this food is Western food," he began pointing at food and said, "this is pancakes, waffles, and muffins. All of these are sweet breakfast foods. We have an American cook so we get a lot of American food at times. It is all really good."

"Oh ok well I guess I will just pick one then," and I got what Sasuke had gotten which were the pancakes.

I put on them what Sasuke called syrup and took a bite. I was in heaven. It was so good!

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded my head and replied, "It's amazing. So sweet and soft. And the syrup is so beyond sweet."

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in my ear seductively, "You know what I want to do right now? I want to pour some syrup all over your body and lick it off every perfect inch of you."

I blushed and immediately got hard at this comment and said as sexily as I could, "That would feel nice... you could lick my nice hard, sweet candy and then I could do the same for you."

I looked down and noticed that Sasuke had a hard on too. We began to lean it towards one another... we were seriously about to do this... and then seconds before we were about to kiss we heard...

"Well it looks like you two hit it off last night."

We looked over to see a smirking Itachi...

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. Breath and Skin

Well here I am again. Sorry I abandoned this story for so long, but I am back and I am determined to finish. **Thank you** all so much for all of your reviews, especially if you decide to stick to this story after my long absence. It was thanks to your reviews I have decided to finish this story. I have thought long and hard about where I want to take this story. I would like to think I write a bit better too since the last time I was with this story. So I hope the writing style flows with the story but also is much better than pervious chapters.

So without further to do here is the next chapter.

* * *

_Sasuke leaned over and whispered in my ear seductively, "You know what I want to do right now? I want to pour some syrup all over your body and lick it off every perfect inch of you."_

_I blushed and immediately got hard at this comment and said as sexily as I could, "That would feel nice... you could lick my nice hard, sweet candy and then I could do the same for you."_

_I looked down and noticed that Sasuke had a hard on too. We began to lean it towards one another... we were seriously about to do this... and then seconds before we were about to kiss we heard..._

_"Well it looks like you two hit it off last night."_

_We looked over to see a smirking Itachi..._

.

.

.

My heart automatically stopped and I looked down at the floor away from Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi just chuckled and blood rushed to my face as I realized the position I was in.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Good morning Nii-san. Are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"Of course," and he came and sat on the other side of me. As he looked at the food he said, "Hummm I was planning on eating some muffins but I think I have changed my mind to pancakes, that way I can have some sweet syrup. And maybe after breakfast I can have a treat. The one you were talking about Sasuke sounded delicious."

I nearly choked on my pancakes and my face felt like it was on fire. I reached for my milk and took a drink. Itachi just watched me with a smirk and continued to eat. I looked over at Sasuke and he actually looked amused to see me so flustered too but replied, "Actually brother, after breakfast can I talk to you about something?"

"Why not just talk about it now?"

Sasuke glanced at me, paused and continued, "Well it is about Naruto here."

"Ah I see you have named our little pet? Or perhaps this is his original name?"

"It's his original. He told me last night when I asked and I'm planning on calling him this."

"Humm… well I thoroughly enjoy calling him pet or slave because that is what he is."

Sasuke replied, "Well I was actually going to talk to you about if I can be his sole owner."

Itachi's face flashed surprise and then turned to a frown. "That's out of the question Sasuke. We both saw him up on that stage and decide that we would both wanted him. I haven't even sampled him other than his mouth."

My heart stopped and I looked frantically over at Sasuke who had a very disappointed look. "But Itachi…."

"That's enough of that for now Sasuke. Come slave." And with that Itachi stood up and began walking out of the room.

Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry Naruto. It doesn't look like he will bend on this matter for now. Since I am the younger brother, I don't have a lot of power over you. I will keep trying…."

"Slave! I said to come," Itachi said with a loud voice from across the room.

I stood up on wobbly legs, walked around the table, and walked to Itachi. Once in front of him, Itachi smiled approvingly and said, "Oh by the way Sasuke I think father wants to see you today over at the company. You better go get ready and meet him. And don't worry, I will take good care of OUR pet."

Itachi then walked out the room and I glanced back at Sasuke. He had a very worried and troubled look on his face and I tried to flash him a smile to tell him it was okay. With the sad excuse for a smile still on my face, I turned and walked out the door to follow Itachi to who knew where.

Itachi was walking down the hallway and I caught up and followed a few steps behind him. He turned his head and glanced back I guess to make sure I had indeed followed him. At seeing me he grunted and focused on walking a head.

We went down this hallway and then cut across a foyer and down a shorter hallway. Once again I was awestruck at how big and vast the house was.

At the end of the short hallway there were 6 stairs that lead up to a door and Itachi walked up and opened it.

Oh hell no! I could only imagine what was behind that door. Some sick sexual torture chamber? No it was definitely an ultimate dooms day sex chamber. That's what it is.

I glanced back down the hallway and had a thought of making a dash for it. But I figured I wouldn't get far and it would only make me get on his bad side. I could either follow him willingly into the dooms day sex chamber or I could run, get captured, and then be forced into the dooms day sex chamber with an angry Itachi.

So I followed up and though the doorway, thinking inside my head that I hoped this would be fast and I would be back with Sasuke soon.

Inside this room I was once again blown away. It was a huge room that was lavishly decorated with artifacts that looked to be from around the world. The boarders of the room were bookshelves from floor to ceiling with the exception of the wall to the left that was a massive wall window that oversaw what looked to be a lake.

There was also a stone fireplace straight ahead that had boarders around the sides and a mantel place so then to protect the books. Hanging in the center of the room was a golden Victorian Chandelier. Along with the various artifacts such as a glass globe, there was also a massive mahogany desk with papers and books scattered across it, along with white and golden colored couches and large plush chairs in the center of the room.

The whole room had a feeling of Western Europe in the Victorian Age and looked like it should belong in the house of a European aristocrat.

"I see that you are impressed by my study. This is where I go to do various work for our family's company. I also do reading and in a way is my peaceful retreat."

I wanted to ask him what their company was but decided to ask Sasuke about it later. I didn't know what I was allowed to do or ask around Itachi, so I decide that less the best.

Itachi had meanwhile made his way and sat down on the couch. "Well don't just keep standing there gawking. Come here and kneel down in front of me."

In my head I was screaming no. I had flashbacks of yesterday in the car when I was kneeling down in front of him and he forced me to do… that. I hesitated but slowly made my way to him and went down on my knees in front of him.

I kept my eyes downcast to where I was looking at his shoes. Then his hand came into my vision and I looked at it, him, and back to it. "I seem to have syrup on my hand from eating those pancakes. Be a good boy and lick your master's hand clean."

I gave a flustered look and blushed crimson but hesitantly touched my tongue to his middle finger. I began to lick up his finger and I could definitely taste the sweet syrup along with Itachi's faintly salty taste.

"Be sure to get all of it. I wouldn't want to have sticky fingers and hands. If you don't do a thorough job I might have to punish you."

Oh hell no, I definitely didn't want to be punished by Itachi. It would probably entail me being tied up and beaten or doing some sick sexual favor.

I began to lick more enthusiastically and sucked his fingers to insure I got all the syrup. Then I moved to his palm and heavily licked it as well. After a few minutes I felt I had done a thorough job and didn't taste anymore of the sticky sweetness.

I shifted my weight back away from his hand but continued to kneel in front of him with my head down. I then felt his hand wrap underneath my chin and gently raise my head.

He just stared into my eyes and drifted his eyes around my face. He lightly ran his thumb over my three whisker-like scars on my cheek and hummed. His expression was blank but surprisingly soft as he studied my features.

He then ran a hand through my hair and began to lightly drift his figures over my scalp. I'm not going to lie, it felt really good and I shut my eyes due to this unexpected pleasure. That's when to my horror I let a moan escape my throat.

I instantly opened my eyes and looked at Itachi. He looked surprised but then a smile came to his face and he lightly chuckled.

Itachi then said, "This is going to work well I can see. You are definitely a beautiful creature who when relaxed is very honest I see. And as long as you comply with my wishes like you just did, you and I will get a long well. You did a good job my pet."

"Thank you."

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you….. master."

"There we go. Good boy. Always address me as master and never be defiant to my commands. Nod if you understand."

I nodded.

"And never do things without first asking Sasuke or me. But my commands are above Sasuke. He is your master too, but even his commands are invalid if they are against mine. Do you understand me?" I hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Other than that you will have plenty of freedom under our house, like I said just ask if you are unsure. Now for being a good boy I think you deserve a reward."

He added more pressure underneath my chin and I got the idea he wanted me to stand. He then grabbed a hold of my jaw and with gentle force brought me to his lips. With this angle I was standing above Itachi hunched over and I felt his other arm wrap around the back of my neck and draw me in. Now I was sitting on his lap!

A vague uncomfortable thought floated though my mind but was quickly forgotten when Itachi's lips moved against mine. I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter closed.

Shit he's a good kisser!

The hand that was on my jaw wrapped around to where it rested in my hair and it began to slowly and gently pull on it. I let out a pleasant gasp and then felt Itachi lick along my bottom lip.

The next thing I knew, his tongue was inside my mouth caressing my own tongue and was encouraging me to join in. A shiver went down my spine and I joined in with the dance of breath and skin.

My mind was going a million miles per hour yet was solely focused on this man below me. My lungs began to burn for needed air and we finally separated with a gasp. As I drew in air I felt him lick up the side of my neck and latch on to my ear. I gave a hearty moan and actually rocked into him.

I felt and heard him chuckle against my ear and it was then I realized how much I was enjoying this and felt all my blood rush up to my face in pure embarrassment.

How can I be enjoying this so much? Aren't I supposed to be hating and despising this man? This man that bought me and is now keeping me from freedom? But wait isn't that Sasuke too? So why do I feel differently when I think about the two brothers? Ahhhh! This is too many questions to be thinking of at a time like this!

Itachi must have felt me stiffen up as I was thinking of all of this and so he released my ear and said with a husky voice, "I'm really tempted to take you right here and now on this couch but then again I want to save you for tonight. After all I do have work to do. Decisions, decisions."

He made to stand up and in doing so picked me up and had me standing beside him. "I guess work now and play later. But I'm glad to have gotten such an…. enthusiastic response from you my pet," and he ran his hand through my hair and to my face.

He then walked away from the couch over to a door inside the room. "Well come on my pet."

I followed him over and noticed as I was doing so that I certainly had a 'problem' down there and I squirmed under his smirking knowing gaze. Well there goes my pride I thought.

He opened the door and I followed him through. This turned out to be a lavish bathroom. There was a huge tub that looked like it could in fact be a small swimming pool and a big shower off to the side of that that looked to have everything, even a detachable showerhead. There was also yet another door on the other side of the room. The floor has a white swirl tile and the wall across from the shower and bath was a full-wall mirror with two marble sinks and countertop. From the reflection in the mirror you could see a small indention over to the side of the shower. That's where Itachi walked to so I followed.

Around the indention it was a corner and there were cabinets and a toilet. Itachi reached up and shuffled through one and pulled out a blue towel and washcloth. He handed them to me.

He walked back around and said, "I want you to take a shower and get cleaned up. I want you to be fresh for our night. You may use whatever wash you find in the shower. And afterwards... oh wait right here while I get something…." and he walked back into his study room.

I took this time to look at my reflection. It was the first time I have seen myself since my kidnapping… which now that I think about it, it was only a little more that a week ago. How far had I fallen since that time?

It felt like centuries ago. And my looks told me that. Sure I still had my bright blonde hair and blue eyes but I certainly didn't look like my usually sparkey self. My eyes were duller and I looked like half the man I used to be. I was also skinnier but it wasn't a sickly skinny but to me I could notice the weight difference.

I then looked at the clothes Sasuke gave me earlier. Well at least I have some covering now. The dark blue actually looked pretty good on me and I saw the symbol of the Uchiha on my left side over where my heart would be. I knew from when I put it on that on that back of the shirt had the same marking on it.

It marked me as theirs, they owned me. I dropped my head down but before I could ponder anything else Itachi walked back in.

"So after your shower I want you to put this on," and he set a box down on the counter, "once that is done you will join me in my study and keep me company. I'll be in there doing some work for a while."

As if noticing my downed attitude he walked over to me and lifted my head. He stared into my eyes and pecked my lips with a quick kiss. "Have a pleasant shower." And with that he walked out and closed the door leaving me with my own thoughts and wide eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for so much reading and please review what you think! ^_^**


	6. Crisis Adverted

_**Chapter 6: Crisis Adverted**_

* * *

_As if noticing my downed attitude he walked over to me and lifted my head. He stared into my eyes and pecked my lips with a quick kiss. "Have a pleasant shower." And with that he walked out and closed the door leaving me with my own thoughts and wide eyes._

.

.

I shook my head as if to clear its thoughts and turned to turn on the shower to get it warmed up. After that I took off my clothes, folded them up and set them on the counter by the box.

A vague thought of why the clothes are in a box crosses my mind but I HAD to go pee. The box never crossed my mind again after I relieved myself as I jumped in the warm shower.

A sigh escaped my lips as the warm water ran over me. Gosh this felt so good. The last time I was bathed was before the auction to 'look my best.' But even that was just an icy and fast shower that was really uncomfortable because a touchy guard was having some 'fun.' A shiver went down my back and I decided to forget about that thought and not let it ruin this heavenly shower.

I looked around and picked up a shampoo bottle that read strawberry across it. I opened it up and the sweet fragrance drifted over me as I poured some out. I have a weakness for sweets. So not manly, but oh well. I began to scrub my hair and I already spotted a vanilla soap that I would use a little later.

It was then my thoughts did shift to my current situation. So I was a pet to two of the most powerful and richest brothers in our country. Check, that is something I understood. Now I had to figure out what I can do about it. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life a slave, hell I wanted freedom. But how to obtain that freedom?

I began to think about Sasuke. In my fear and rush of last night I think I jumped a little to fast into the 'love' thought. I mean after all he was my captor and now that I had a clearer mind away from him I could see where that was a little foolish to jump right into that.

But then again he was very kind, a lot kinder than I would have thought him to be the first time I saw him. And there was no denying that I had enjoyed last night. The things he did to me and made me feel was amazing. And I have little butterflies in my stomach as I think about him saying my name and treating me like I was worth something. And this morning he was so attentive and actually wanted to make sure that I wanted to have sex with him, even though he could easily just take it from me without any thought.

Is that why I said that I loved him? But love is a powerful word, one that I haven't ever felt before so how should I know? It must not be the right word for this situation I mean I am his slave after all. He bought me.

Hummm… ahhh my head is starting to hurt again. I remember this thing I read about one time… what was it called Stockfield syndrome? No, Stockheld syndrome? No, not quite…. AHH Stockholm syndrome. That's it! That is the way I should view this, I have just convinced myself that I have feelings for my seemingly nice captor and have developed feeling for him.

But wait? Are the victims of this syndrome supposed to know that they are feeling this way for a reason? I wish I had read more on this but hey I'm not a psychology major. So I'll just go with this most logical thought and say I have been infected by this syndrome by Sasuke. I can't fall into his trap anymore. No matter how much thinking about him makes me happy… it's all a trap o.O

So on to Itachi. So I'll admit he isn't as bad of a guy as I thought he would be. He actually seems to be caring as well. Urgg half of me almost wishes that the brothers had been meaner so then this thinking of escaping thing would be a lot easier. But then again, at least I'm not in some deep dungeon, which I'm sure there is one somewhere in this house.

So Itachi does seem kind. He was rough in the car and can be demanding sometimes but it's almost like he is just trying to prove that he is the boss. Especially in front of his brother. He doesn't want to seem weak so I highly doubt Itachi will give me up to solely Sasuke.

The whole dominating thing was what I was expecting this morning from him but he actually turned out to be….. playful. I blushed at the thought of me licking his hand and oh that sweet kiss, I could still taste his syrup on his tongue from those pancakes, and the way his hand was running through my hair…. AH no! I can't get hard. Gosh darn it! No think of puppies, and unicorns, and Choji in a thong.

Okay crisis adverted.

I then picked up the vanilla soap and took the washcloth and began to wash all over with the sweet scent.

So maybe I have developed this whole Stockholm syndrome thing for Itachi too! Yes that is the only explanation that makes sense. It couldn't be that I actually want to have sex with these brothers…. and feel their hands run all over my body… humm I wonder how Itachi will feel in me compared to Sasuke…. NO! Bad Naruto! Man this whole syndrome thing is dangerous.

I washed the last bit of soap off of me and turned off the hot water. This shower was a godsend. I feel really refreshed now as I step out of the shower to dry off. As I began to dry off I think about how I can escape now that I have figured out their devious plan of infecting me with this curse.

From walking through the house I haven't seen anyone else. I know Sasuke said that they had a cook so there must be some servants around but I have yet to see any security. So all I have to do is wait until I am left alone…. like now…. I glanced at the other door in the bathroom, the one not going into the study.

I hold my breath and walk over to it. I reach for the door knob and I feel a certain happiness cross me and turn it and …..locked. Well damn. Okay should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

I shake my head and walk back over to the counter. So that give me more time to observe what I can. I can figure out if there are guards or cameras. And once I am out to the house I need to figure out what to do. I don't really know what outside looks like since I was brought in so late at night. So who knows what is out there. Hopefully I can just follow the driveway to a road and then go from there… like hitchhike or something.

I nod my head to myself. Seems like a good enough plan for now. I just need to wait for an opening and be observant. And also not fall into more of this syndrome thing. I need to keep a clear focused head and stay on their good sides.

It was then that I saw and remembered the box. That's right, that's what Itachi told me to put on when I was done. It must be fancy to still be in a box.

I walk over to it and have a mini fluttering in my heart. I was kind of scared to look and see what was inside. Well it is clothes so how bad could it be….

Reaching for the box, I opened it up and saw…. Oh no. NO! NO! NO! Oh HELL NO! There is no way I am wearing that! Damn you perverted Itachi!

… I release a sigh and know that I have to put this on though. I don't want to get him mad. I certainly don't want to know what his so called 'punishment' would be and I hope I never do have to find out.

Well here goes any of the pride that I had left as I pick up the garment. Damn….

.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and putting up with extreme lack of updates. Shoot me a review if you can!**


End file.
